Peter Pan Rises
by packattack101
Summary: I know the story starts out kinda slow but bare with me, it gets interesting. Jay Ross has a twin yet he is rumored to be the famous Peter Pan. What will happen? Has Peter Pan returned with no memory of who he really is? Is Jay even Peter? How does everyone play into the big picture? Please read and find out what happens to Jay and the others. All rights go to the creators of OUAT
1. The Introduction

Darkness! That was the last thing I saw. We were sailing the high seas away from Panem. I have been told lots of stories about the history of Panem. It wasn't always called that though. The very first name for it was "The New World." A long, long time ago people sought a place where they could freely worship and serve God. So, they set out on a great adventure to find new land. Through hard times, they finally found what they were looking for. A small part of the world where they could be free to worship God or whatever or whoever they wanted. This peaceful place was soon turned into the great continent called North America. And once again after great struggle, there was peace across America for 500 years. But, in the year 2513, a terrible war broke out across not only America, but the whole world.

After 2 years of destruction, a new people rose up out of the ashes left behind. The new country was named Panem. There were 13 districts that were ruled by the Capitol. But then yet another war began. The 13 districts rose up against the Capitol and were defeated. And so on June 15, 2720, a law was passed that every year the 12 districts of Panem would offer up tributes, one young man and woman, between the ages of 12 and 18, to be put into an arena, where they will fight to the death until there is one tribute left. This tribute would serve as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and their forgiveness. From then on, this ritual would be known as the Hunger Games. But this was only to last 75 years. During the "Reaping" for the 74th Hunger Games, one 16-year-old girl named Katniss Everdeen from District 12, won the 74th Hunger Games.

During the Quarter Quell, because of her affect on the other districts, Katniss is taken from the arena by District 13. Katniss Everdeen, "The Girl on Fire" led "The Revolution" against the Capitol and won. But sadly, at a great cost. She lost her sister, Prim, who President Snow was using to protect himself from being killed. After the Capitol was defeated, Katniss married Peeta Mellark, and they had two kids. Five generations later, I was born. My name is Jayden Anthony Ross and I am the great, great, great grandson of the "Star-Crossed Lovers" from District 12.


	2. Meeting Maddie

Life growing up for me was great until my 5th birthday. My mom died and we were forced to leave our house. That's when I learned the "art" of stealing. My dad died two weeks after we were evicted from our house. I was left to feed my younger twin brother, Jacob, and our little two-year-old sister, Ashley.

By the time Jake and I were 13, we already looked like criminals. My dirty, brown hair was swept to the right and Jake's was swept to the left. The only way you could tell the difference between us was the ends of my hair were blonde and Jake's were black. We both looked like pro football players, the way we had buffed up over the years. Our clothes were about the same: ripped jeans, worn and torn t-shirts, leather or black jean jackets, sweet pairs of combat boots, and black leather gloves with no fingers, like the kind the rock singers used to wear. We told Ashley that by the time she was 13, she could pass as an adult. Her long, light brown hair, blue eyes, and full figure made her look grown-up.

When she turned 13, she began to help Jake and I with finding food and things to sell for money. She was great at distracting people while Jake and I took food and anything else that looked like it had value. By late afternoon we would take the goods we collected and sell them on "The Market." We wouldn't make very much but it was enough to get by. If we were lucky enough, we could make just enough money to buy ourselves "new" clothes.

This was the normal routine for us until I met her. She was walking alone through the alley ways which was dangerous no matter what time of day it was. What she didn't know was that she was being followed by a gang of thugs. All of a sudden she let out a scream. "Get away from me! Let me go!" she yelled. I ran to the alley she was in and saw that she was cornered by five muscular men. I could see why these men would want to attack her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen (besides my sister). She was about as tall as I was (I am 6 feet tall so she is probably 5'6" to 5'10") with long blonde hair with dark streaks. She looked like she belonged to a wealthy family based on the way she was dressed. She was wearing a pretty blue and green knee-length dress with a blue jean jacket and a pair of tennis shoes. She was carrying a purse which one of the thugs was trying to take from her.

"Let her go!" I yelled. The thugs turned around and laughed at me. "Why don't you come over here and make me!" yelled, in between his laughing, the one one with the beard. Then the one who was wearing the bounty hunter clothes said, "Oh look. I think her boyfriend has come to save the day." "He's not my boyfriend. I've never seen him before in my life." she said. "Oh," said the bounty hunter, (I think he was supposed to be the leader), "so he won't mind if I do this." he said as he slapped her. "Don't touch her!" I yelled as I ran towards them. I managed to punch one guy before the three who looked like bikers grabbed me and started punching me. Then I blacked out.

The next thing I heard was someone saying, "Hey! Hey! Are you ok?" while shaking me. I opened my eyes but all I could see was a blur. "What...What's going on?" I asked. "Shhhh… Don't try to speak." she said. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Madison," she said, "How about you? What's your name?" "Jayden," I said wincing while I was trying to sit up. "Don't try to sit up. Your stomach is bruised." she said. I sat up anyway even though it hurt. "I told you not to get up." "I know but I'm not good at doing as I'm told." "Well then we might have a problem." She sighed and got this look on her face like she knew I was trouble. "Where do you live," she finally said, "I will take you home." Just as I was about to answer, I thought I heard someone calling my name. "What is it?" asked Madison. I must have had a weird look on my face because I would get asked that same question by my sister whenever she asked about our parents. "Nothing," I said, "I thought I heard someone calling me." Then I heard it again.

This time I knew who was calling for me. "Who is that?" Madison must have heard it too. "That would be my twin brother, Jacob." "You have a twin! That must be awesome. I wish I had a twin." "Yah it kinda is." "What do you mean 'kinda?'" "It gets annoying when people can't tell the difference even though they know us very well or see us all the time." "I guess that would get annoying." Just as she finished, Jake came around the corner to where we were.

"There you are," said Jake, "I've been looking all over for you. Are you hurt?" "No, just my stomach hurts a little." "You little liar," said Maddie, "His stomach is bruised and who knows what else hurts. Besides his stomach and pride, I didn't find anything broken or bruised." "Really? My pride isn't broken or bruised and this isn't the first time this has happened." "So you knew those guys?" "No, I've never seen them around here before. They must be a new gang." Jacob looked confused. "Wait, I thought she found you laying there. What exactly happened?" "Do you want to tell him or should I?" I asked. "I will tell him." said Maddie. So, she told him everything that happened. "That's quite a story." said Jake who at the time was helping me up. "Where do you live? If you want we could take you home if your parents aren't out looking for you." "That would be nice but I don't even know where I'm at." "Downtown San Haven." I said. "Oh. I'm really lost. I don't live in San Haven. I'm not sure I could find it on a map. I'm from Raleigh." "Well, that's a long way from here. What are you doing here?" asked Jake. "My father was on a business trip and since San Haven is close to the ocean, he thought that my mother and I would like to come with." "That's a nice thought." said Jake. "That too, but I was thinking about the girls in bikinis." "Really Jay? You could just keep those kind of comments to yourself. Please excuse my brother. He tends to say whatever is on his mind." "That's ok. Some of my friends do that too." I could tell that the sun was starting to set and if we wanted to make it home before dark we would have to leave now. "Hey guys. It'll be dark soon. I think we should be heading home. And besides, Ashley is probably going to worry or freak out if we don't get home on time for supper." "Yah, we probably should go." Jake said while helping me. "Who is Ashley?" Maddie asked. "She is our 13-year-old sister who, by the way, is one awesome cook." I said with a smile. I was only smiling because I was thinking of the amazing meal that was waiting for us at home. "How old are you guys?" "Sixteen." we both said. And with that said, we began our long walk home.


	3. Home Sweet Home

It took us 45 minutes to get home. It would have been about 20 if it weren't for my stomach. We lived just off of the old, abandoned railroad tracks in one of the coolest houses ever. Even though the house was old and slowly falling apart, it was nice enough for us. The house was a white, two-story house that one of the railroad operators must have lived in. It had long since been abandoned when this part of the railroad was shut down. The rails were too rusted and way beyond repair, along with the bridge, so instead of replacing and fixing the rails and bridge, the city decided to close this part of the railroad.

The house itself might have looked like it was falling apart but it could be restored if someone put enough of their time into it. From the inside it looked like any other house. The kitchen still worked and all the other appliances. When you first walked into the house you were in the living room. There was a couch and a few chairs to the left and a desk and piano to the right. Past the living room there was a "Y." To the right was the kitchen and dining room. To the right was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor where the bedrooms were. The first one on the right belonged to Ashley. It had neon colored walls and a queen-sized bed with an ocean-blue bedspread (Ashley said that it matched the color of my eyes). Across the hall from Ashley's room was a bathroom that we let her have to herself.

Down the hall on the left was mine and Jake's room. We think that this room was supposed to be a living room but we turned it into a bedroom for Jake and I. There are two king-sized beds; the one on the right was Jake's and the one on the left was mine. Jake's bedspread was green and mine was red. In our room there is a door that leads to our own personal bathroom. The walls in our room were gray with a bunch of posters stuck on it. At the end of the hall was our guest bedroom which had white walls and a queen-sized bed with a cream colored bedspread.

The attic was where we put all the things we "collected" throughout the day while working. Some of it was stuff we didn't want to sell or we found in the house. In the basement was all of the fun stuff: board games, T.V., ping-pong table, air hockey, foosball, and a whole bunch of other fun stuff that could keep you entertained for days on end.

"Wow! You live here?" said Maddie as she walked back into the living room. "Yep," said Jake, "we couldn't believe all the stuff that was left here either." Ashley must have heard us talking because she chimed into our conversation. "I have no idea how anyone could move out of a house and leave all of this stuff behind." "Who is she?" asked Maddie, "Is she your mom?" The three of us laughed. "No," we said in between laughs. "I'm their thirteen-year-old sister, Ashley," said Ashley with a smile. "Seriously? You're only thirteen?" You could clearly see the astonished look on her face. "You look like a 25-year-old woman." she said with some kind of question in her voice. "That's kinda the whole idea." Ashley said with excitement.

"Ever since I can remember, my brothers told me that I always looked like a woman. They even said that when I turned thirteen, I could help them 'find' stuff to trade at 'The Market.'" "What do you mean 'find?'" I decided that it was time for me to chime in. "It's not something we are proud of," I said, "but we have Ashley here distract people while we take anything of value on 'The Market' then run off before they can get a good look at us." "Why would you want to steal from people?" asked Maddie with curiosity in her voice, "Why couldn't you just sell some of the extra stuff you have lying around this house? You look rich enough just by the way you live. By the way, where are your parents?"

The question just put a sad look on our faces and I think Maddie realized that she had asked a question that brought back painful memories. This time it was Jake who decided to answer her. "We don't want to sell the extra stuff in the house right now. If we wait for the right time, we can sell them to 'The Market' for a lot of money. And we aren't rich at all. As for our parents, our mother died when we turned five, and that same day we were evicted from our house. Then two weeks later, our father died. He was killed by a gang while looking for food to feed us." "Oh… I'm so sorry," said Maddie. I could tell how much she really meant it, not only by the remorse in her voice, but by the look on her face. "That sounds like the worst birthday ever." "It was but we moved it a week." said Jake.

"Well," said Ashley, "I think supper is ready." "Yah, let's go eat." I said smiling. "What did you make tonight?" "Chicken noodle soup, bread, milk, and a few other surprises." I could tell that Ashley was happy with what she had made. Maddie had another surprised look on her face. "How do you make enough money for food like this?" "You would be amazed at how much and what sells on "The Market." I said half smiling, half laughing. "So what are the few surprises that you have for us?" I asked in the most innocent, sweetest voice I could. "That won't work, Jay. You should know by now that when it comes to stuff like that, I won't budge no matter what. Why don't you go wash up for dinner. Maddie, the boys will show you the bathroom." "Ok." said Maddie.

When we got back, dinner was on the table and Ashley was sitting down waiting for us. "Mmm… this smells good," said Maddie. "Thank you." "Ash is the best cook ever. She's even better than we were." said Jake. We all dug into the food. I tasted everything that she put in the soup, but there was something different about this soup. A flavor that was never there before flew over my tongue. "Ash, what did you put in the soup? There's something in here that I've never tasted before." "I put chicken and pork in the soup this time." Ashley had a smile of gratitude on her face. "Thank you for noticing." She gave one of her many "mom" looks toward Jacob. "Hey!" he said, "I was just about to say something but I wasn't sure whether or not there was something different about the soup." "Uh-hu." Ashley said sarcastically. "Really! I was!" "I don't think he picked up on the sarcasm in your voice." I said just loud enough for Jake to hear. Then, out of nowhere, Maddie just burst out laughing. "How could you not hear it? I could clearly hear the sarcasm in her voice. I think Jayden heard it too." said Maddie in between laughs.

Then, we all started laughing, I was trying to say something but I was laughing too hard for it to come out at all. When we all finally stopped laughing, I said, "He always has a hard time telling if someone is being sarcastic or not." I was smiling while I was saying that but I don't think Jake liked what I said. "Really Jay? Really?" said Jake. He was starting to sound a little hostile. "There's no need to get hostile, Jake," said Ashley, "I'm sure Jay didn't mean it as an insult." "I didn't. I was just telling the truth." "Then what was the smile for?" Jake's voice was raised and you could clearly hear the anger in it. "I was trying to show you that I wasn't insulting you."

Maddie decided that it was time to chime in. "I knew that Jayden wasn't insulting you." She had a touch of sympathy in her voice like she was trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Jay." "It's ok. I can understand how you could think that I was insulting you. And I'm sorry that you have had to hear us fighting like this, Maddie." "It's ok. You're a family. Fighting is normal." "Thanks, Maddie." said Jake who finally put a smile on his face again. "Well," I said, "that was a good meal, Ash. So what are the few surprises that you have for us?" "You will find out tomorrow." "No amount of pursuation will change that will it?" "Nope. You may as well give up now." "How about we take showers and meet in the living room?" asked Jake. "Sounds good with me." said Maddie smiling. "But what am I supposed to wear?" "You can wear some of mine." said Ashley. "Ok thanks."

When we all were in the living room, Jake turned on the T.V. and Maddie's reaction to it was priceless. Her jaw dropped and she said, "You have a T.V. that works?" "Yes, we do." said Ashley. "Sweet." After about an hour, we decided to go to bed. Not soon after we go to bed, we hear the sound of rain. "Glad we decided not to find Maddie's parents today." I thought. Then, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. The Discovery

I woke up the next morning and realized the pain in my stomach was gone. I walked into the bathroom to try to wash away some of the sleep from my face before I went to the kitchen to see if Ashley was making breakfast. "I wonder what time it is?" I thought to myself as I walked out of the bathroom. The clock read 9:45a.m. Jake must already be up because when I look over at his bed, it's empty.

So, I go to the kitchen to see if I can find anyone but there is no one there. No one in the living room either. I make my way back to the kitchen to check for a note just as soon as I hear the front door open. I am just sitting down when they come into the kitchen. "Morning sleepy head." said Maddie smiling at me. "Where did you guys go?" I asked in my raspy, mprning voice. "Well, originally we were going to wait for you to get up before Ash made us breakfast," said Jake, "but we all got so hungry and Ash didn't want to make anything so we went to the store and got donuts." I could smell them and by the way they would taste even better. "Well, let's eat, then we can go look for your parents, Maddie." I said. "Ok, but you might want to change first." she said while giggling. "I was planning on doing that."

I had gone to bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. I could tell that Maddie was amazed at how muscular I was. She was trying very hard not to show her amazement and it would have worked except for something. I couldn't place my finger on it but somehow I had found out. *"What is he thinking about?"* I heard but no one spoke a thing. It sounded like Jake's voice. "Did you say something, Jake?" "No." he said with question in his voice. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure."

We went upstairs to our room where we could talk in private. "Close the door." I said. "You said something downstairs. I heard you." "No, I didn't. I never said a word." "You said, 'What is he thinking about?'" "How did you know that?" "What do you mean? I heard you say it." "What?" "There's no need to yell, Jay. I'm standing right here." "I didn't yell." "You did it again." "No, I didn't." *"Sure you didn't."* "I heard that, Jake." Jake got this surprised look on his face like a "what in the world" look. "Do you believe in telepathy?" asked Jake. "Are you saying that we are telepathic?" "Yah, I guess so." "Do you think we should tell the girls?" "No, let's wait a while and try not to get that look on your face if it happens again. You know how Ashley is; she knows everything about us." "Yah, ok. You're right about Ashley, too. She is like a computer hard drive in what she can remember." "Do you remember if mom was ever like that?" "I think that is where Ash gets it from." "We should probably go back before they come up here looking for us." "Yah ok just let me change first." "Ok but, Jay, don't wear the same thing as me alright." "Ok."

After Jake left, I changed my clothes and put on a pair of black jeans, dark green shirt, and black and green high tops. I called this my "futuristic" outfit. Then I went downstairs to meet up with everyone and find out where we were going to look for Maddie's parents. When I walked into the kitchen, Maddie's eyes widened. "Really, Jay? That outfit?" said Ashley. "What?" I said, "Jake told me not to match him and htis is the furthest thing I have to not matching him." "Whatever." "You look like a spy wearing that." said Maddie. "Really? I thought I looked like someone from a technorobot future or movie." "Nope, you look like a spy to me." "Well, where are we going to look for your parents?" "I was thinking we should look at all the hotels and places people might stay." said Jake. "Yah and then check all the airports and train stations." said Ashley. "Sounds like a plan to me. What aobut you, Maddie?" "Yah, let's do it." We left the house and began walking to the nearest hotel which was about 45 minutes away.

Along the way, we kinda split into two groups; Maddie and Ashley were in front and Jake and I were in the back. "Hey Jake," I whisperedd, "have you noticed that Maddie sometimes blushes when I say or do something?" "No, not really. Why?" he whispered back. "Because this morning I said something when I still had my morning voice and I saw her blushing. She realized she was blushing and that I knew she was and that's when she turned around and grabbed the donuts." "That's why she did that. I was wondering why she turne around randomly like that." "That's not all. When she told me that I might want to change, she blushed while she was giggling." "Really? She must really like you, especially with your shirt off." "Haha, very funny, Jake. But seriously, if she does like me, why is she trying to hide it? Why doesn't she just tell me?" "Ok, one: She doesn't know you that well. Two: She is probably scared of what you would think of her or say to her. Why, do you like her?" "Ya, a little. Maybe. I don't know." "No, I think you like her. Come on, Jay. Tell me. Why do you like her." "I do not like her." "Yes you do, Jay. I can tell. Now, come on, tell me." "Ok, I realized that I like her when she blushed when I talked in my morning voice. And a lot more when she blushed when I had my shirt off." "Wow. You should really tell her cause she is crushing on you hard and you are crushing on her hard." "I don't know. I don't think this is the right time." "Oh come on! Now is the perfect time." "I don't know." "Come on, Jay." "I don't know how to tell her." "Just walk up to her and ask her if you two can talk alone. It's that easy, Jay." "I don't want to do that by myself." "I will walk up there with you, but I won't ask her for you." "Ok. I didn't ask you to." "Ya, I know, but I'm just saying'."

"Hey Maddie," I said when we caught up with the girls. "Ya, Jay." "Can I talk to you about something?" "Ya sure. What's up?" "Alone." "Oh. Ya, sure." When we got our distance form Jake and Ashley, Maddie said, "So, what did you want to talk about?" "I know this is going to sound weird, but I saw you blush this morning. And both times you did, it was me who made you blush. I know you have a crush on me and…" Right at that moment, Maddie turned and kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked half smiling and half in shock. "To get you to stop talking so I can. How did you know?" "Know what?" "That I like you." "Well first I saw you blush when I was talking to you in my morning voice and when you made that comment about me changing my clothes. Second, Jake told me that you have a huge crush on me. By the way, when did you start liking me?" "When we first met. No guy I know would have ever done what you did when they didn't know me." "Really? What kind of friends are they then?" "Oh, they're not my firends. At least, most of them aren't." "Then what are they?" "Admirers." "Oh." "You know what I don't believe I have an answer from you to a very serious question." "Oh. What is the question?" "Do you like me back?" After she said that, I gave her my answer: I kissed her. "That's my answer." I said with a huge smile on my face. "Really, Jay? You really mean that?" "Yes, I do." "When did you start liking me?"

I took hold of her hand and we started walking again. "When you blushed this morning was when it really clicked. Otherwise when I first saw you is when I started liking you." "Aww… Jay." "What?" "Nothing. It's just that you are so sweet and…" "And what?" "I don't know. I don't think I can think of a word to describe you besides Jayden. You're just Jayden." "Ya, I guess I am."

We walked up to Jake and Ashley, hand-in-hand and we couldn't stop smiling. "Ok. What's going on?" "Nothing," I said still smiling. Jake gave me an "oh really" look. *"Jay, what is going on?" "Nothing, Jake." "Jay, I know that look. You're dating her aren't you!?" "Maybe." "Really Jay? Why do you have to be so difficult? It's like I'm talking to a foreign language book that I barely understand." "Really? You're comparing me to a foreign language book?" "Yep." "You have problems, Jake."* "What are you two doing?" asked Ashley. We must have been making different faces while we were talking about?" "Ash, if we wanted you to know, we would have told you." "But Jay, the point is I want to know so why can't you tell me?" "Because I don't want to and it's on a need-to-know basis and right now, you don't need to know." "Yes I do need to know." "Ash, just leave the kid alone. He has enough girl problems as it is." said Jake mockingly. "Really Jake? You consider me a problem?" asked Maddie.

She could tell that Jake was kidding but she wanted to play along. "Jake, I think you'd better answer her before she gets mad." I said. "She couldn't do anything to me. Even if she tried, I could still take her down easy." "Oh really." said Maddie. The next thing I knew she had flipped Jake on his back and he was pinned down. Ashley and I couldn't believe our eyes. We were on the ground laughing our heads off and we were crying from laughing so much.

"You were saying." said Maddie. "Jake, you just got your butt kicked by a girl." I said still laughing. "Shut up, Jay!" said Jake angrily, "She could do that to you, you know." "She probably could, but would she?" "I might." said Maddie with a half-joking, sinister smile on her face. "Oh come on, Maddie! Really? You would really beat me up just because I fun of for Jake getting his butt kicked by you?" "No, but that might be a good reason if I ever do." "You'd better not beat me up because you might regret it later." "Oh. What could you possibly do to me that would make me regret it?" "Yah, Jay. What could you do to her? After all, you would never hit a girl." said Ashley mockingly. "I hit you, don't I?" "That's different. I'm your sister and last time I checked, boys don't hit their girlfriends." "Where did you get that from? Who told you?" "You just did."

"Yep. She's definitely our sister." said Jake. "Well, you taught her that." I said. "No, you taught her that. I taught her how to fight." said Jake. "Ah no. I taught her how to fight. You taught her how to manipulate someone with words." "Who cares who I learned what skill from. The point is is that I learned somehow and from someone." "Ashley is right you guys. So, stop fighting about who taught her what skill and just be glad that she can defend herself." "Yah, you're right, Maddie," said Jake, "now, let's go find your parents."


	5. Author's Note

I am working on the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy the story. Please give reviews so i know how the story can be made better in future updates. Thx :)


	6. The Tip of the Iceberg of Destiny

We had gone to most every hotel, motel, and airport we could think of and there was still no sign of Maddie's parents. "Do you think they filed a missing persons report at the police station?" asked Ashley. "Maybe, but don't you think we would know by now? Wouldn't there be flyers or a missing persons broadcast over the t.v. and radio?" asked Maddie. "There normally is with these kinds of things which doesn't make any sense as to why there isn't one for you." I said.

Then out of nowhere, a strange man walks up to me and asks, "Are you Pan?" "What?" I ask. "Is your name Peter Pan?" he asked again. "No, and anyway he isn't real. Peter Pan is just a made-up story for little kids." "So, the legends are true," he said, "Peter Pan left Neverland, became 'normal' and in doing so, lost his memory of his past life." "I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong person." I said. "Well then, I guess I will have to prove it to you and then you can help us restore magic." he said. Then, everything went black.

I could feel myself rocking back and forth. "Since when does land move back and forth?" I thought to myself. The air smelled salty and that's when I knew that I was no longer on land. I was on a ship headed to who knows where! I opened my eyes the second I realized that I was on a ship. I was in a stately room with red carpet and a very elegent king-sized bed with a gold colored bedspread.

On my right close to the the window was a table with lots of maps and sea charts on it. "This must be the captain's quarters," I thought. My hands and feet were tied to the wooded chair I was sitting in so I wasn't going anywhere. That was probably a good thing because at that very moment I heard voices outside the door. They were talking in low voices so I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the door opened and a pirate walked into the room. He was tall, he had hair with bangs swept to the right and a patchy beard. He was dressed in some kind of black leather and he had on black boots. There was something oddly familair about him but I couldn't figure out what it was or where I could have seen him before.

"Where are my manners?" he said, "We haven't been formally introduced: Killian Jones. And you are?" "Well, I think you would know my name since you kidnapped me. By the way, I think I've seen you before. Have we met somewhere before?" "Most people have taken to call me by my more colorful monarch: Hook." "As in Captain Hook. Right, now it all makes sense. I'm being held hostage by some lunatic who thinks he's the infamous Captain Hook. Where are you taking me? To Neverland?" I asked mockingly. "As a matter of fact, yes. How did you know?" "I was just mocking you. I wasn't being serious. Now seriously, where are you taking me?" "I'm seriously taking you to Neverland. You of all people should know that. After all, you are Peter Pan." "You are the second person who has said that I am Peter Pan." "Oh, and who was the first?" "Some crazy guy who drugged me and brought me here apparently. Did you kidnap me or did you hire someone to do it for you?" "Why does it matter? Where you are going, it won't matter."

I was about to answer when one of the crew memebers came down with some news that obviously needed the captain's immediate attention because I was left alone for about an hour. During that time, I tried to break whatever was used to tie me to the chair. It didn't feel like rope but it wasn't any type of metal. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to give out anytime soon. Since I couldn't break free, I came up with ways to get off the ship if I ever did manage to escape. I was in the middle of the 6th escape route when there was a soft knock on the door.

A young girl walked in who looked a little like Maddie. "Hmm… She has the same hair as Maddie and the same… What a minute! That is Maddie." I thought to myself. "Hello, Jay." "Maddie! What are you doing here? Are you here to rescue me? Where are Jake and Ashley?" "I'm not here to rescue you. My dad is the captain of this ship. I was never lost or looking for my parents. It was all a plan to get to you." "What?! How could you? Where are my brother and sister?!" "They are fine and unharmed...for now. As for you, you have just uncovered the tip of the iceberg for your destiny, Peter Pan."

I couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. "How could I not see this from the beginning? Oh ya, I was to busy falling for her to realize her true motives." My thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled, "Neverland dead ahead!" "Finally, Peter Pan has returned to destroy magic." Maddie said sarcastically. Then everything went black….again.


End file.
